1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicle passenger airbag modules and, more particularly, to the assembly of the reaction canister and the inflator chamber of such modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automotive vehicle airbag module is a complete airbag unit that is assembled apart from the vehicle and then coupled, as a unit, to the vehicle. Typically, an airbag module includes a reaction canister, a folded airbag connected to the reaction canister and an inflator, that is, a device which produces an inflating gas and is connected to the reaction canister. A cover connected to the reaction canister is provided to complete an enclosure for the folded airbag.
The airbag module is generally coupled with a structural part of the vehicle by the reaction canister. A passenger side airbag module typically is coupled with the support structure for the vehicle dashboard, with the cover of the module forming a part of the dashboard.
New and more cost effective techniques for manufacturing airbag modules are becoming increasingly important. Airbag modules are currently being installed in a large number of automotive vehicles. The number of airbag modules installed in the future is expected to continue to increase. There is, therefore, a need for simple and effective techniques that would have a minimal effect on current assembly lines to enable automotive vehicle manufacturers to meet this growing demand.
Passenger side airbag modules typically are rectangular in shape. This is to house a larger airbag that is capable of protecting either two passengers or a single passenger who is out of an ideal position. Inflators have been developed at a faster pace than reaction canisters and airbags or cushions. This has resulted in a number of problems in assembling the components. Thus, there has developed, in this connection, a need and a demand for truly satisfactory solutions. Solutions that have been proposed and employed have resulted in awkward assembly and increased weight and cost. By way of example, current modules utilize either a pyro or a hybrid inflator and a module housing that is either extruded, deep drawn or a folded can. These current configurations require the inflator to be positioned inside the reaction canister and usually require fasteners to hold it in place. Current modules incorporate usually between 12-20 fasteners in the assembly.